Different
by FirePhoenx11
Summary: The story of Phoenix (my OC) who isn't your average Absol.
1. Separation

**Chapter 1**

**Separation**

I might not the best at writing, but I am open to feedback!

* * *

Many Absol's are grey, some even red. Except for me…

From the day I hatched, everyone stared at me. They couldn't believe if my colouring was natural or not. Many where scared of me and others tried avoiding contact. But my parents didn't care what colour I was, they loved me none the less.

I wandered over to a pool of water, it was clear and tranquil, only moving when the breeze blew over it. I looked down to see my reflection. I stared at it, and it stared back. My colouring is similar to those born red, but not quite. I was slightly darker than them. My eyes were also different, normally they would be red or blue… mine where purple.

I began thinking to myself. Why was I coloured like this? Will I always be this way? I stared at my reflection a little longer…

A weird sensation broke my concentration, never had I felt something like this before. My vision suddenly faded to black.

Light soon pierced through, showing me what looked like a village. Probably the one my parents had said to stay away from. The once blue sky was now covered by dark grey clouds, the wind blowing strong and snowflakes coming down hard. A loud crack broke through the sound of the wind, and rumbling soon followed after. An avalanche headed right for the village. My vision then faded away again.

When reality came back, I looked up. Clouds slowly began covering up the sky, the wind whistled as it began to pick up and snow began to slowly fall to the ground. I thought about what I had just seen, could it have been a sign? is that village at risk?

After some time I finally decided that I would head to the village, despite what my parents said, and try to warn them of the pending danger.

Some time had passed and I covered some distance before I could see a faint light in the distance. As I moved closer it became clear, I had come across the village. By this time the weather had worsened, it began to darken, the snow falling in larger amounts and the wind blowing stronger, whistling as it travelled through the mountainous terrain. One of the people stopped and pointed towards me.

"Over there!" it shouted. The rest of them turned towards me.

"That's not a good sign." stated another.

"Quick! We must scare it away!"

They advanced towards me at a rapid pace, instinctively I ran, the villagers following not far behind me. Whilst I ran I happened to bumped into my parents, who had come searching for me.

"Where were you? We were both worried about you." Snapped my mother.

"You know you shouldn't run off like that." Added my father.

I turned to see the light of the villagers come closer and closer.

"I think we should get out of here." I replied.

My parents looked to see the villagers coming, their faces turned to shock.

We turned and ran.

The snow and wind intensified to a white blur, the wind howling so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think. I turned to see if we were still being chased, but I only saw white and when I turned back, white still.

I was alone…

There was refuge from the storm, a small dark cave in the side of the mountain. I entered, shook the snow off me and lied down on the cold stone floor. What happened to my parents? Are they ok? Too much was going through my mind. Before I could go to sleep I felt a rumble in the distance, did the avalanche I saw in my vision just occur? I had tried to help them, but now I'm not sure I helped at all. My stomach sank.

It was long before I eventually closed my eyes and manage to fall asleep.

When I awoke the storm had cleared, and with that I exited the cave and got a bearing on my surroundings. I had never explored this far, and I had no idea where I was exactly. The mountains were silent, all I could hear was my breathing. After the storm, everything was now covered in a thick layer of snow, making any landmarks unidentifiable. Eventually I gathered my strength and begun walking, hopefully towards my home.

I felt like I made little progress. A lone tree caught my eye. Its bare and grey branches stood out on the white background. The mountain path lay beyond the tree. Feelings of hope came to me. I passed by the tree when suddenly a voice talked to me.

"Hey there pretty boy, you know you can't pass here unless you pay up."

I turned away and tried to ignore the voice.

"Didn't you hear me?"

A pink Weavile landed in front of me followed by two other Sneasel that landed either side of me.

"You got to pay if you want to pass through." he demanded.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Hehe, only 10 berries." He chuckled. "And you also won't get beaten up by us."

My heart began beating faster, I wondered what to do. I did not have any berries. Neither was I good at fighting.

"I... I don't have any on me" I answered nervously.

"Well… that's quite unfortunate isn't it?" He gave a big grin and signalled to one of the others. I turned around only for one of them to hit me with a cold, hard jab to the side, which had enough force to knock me some distance.

"Well are you going to fight back?" He remarked.

The pain from the strike was harsh and it also managed to wind me. But I got back on my feet and looked around for a way of escape.

"Heh, this one is such a weakling, just look at how pathetic he is." Him and the others laughed at me.

I spotted some rocks which I could scale to get away, but it looked very risky. Either way I had to take my chances if it meant survival. I jumped from rock to rock, my attackers followed behind me.

"You're not escaping us that easy!" His loud voice echoed off the mountain side.

Eventually I made my up to the ledge, unfortunately my footing begun to slip. I attempted to grip the rocks, but the snow made it too slippery and I fell off. All sound had disappeared, my heart beat was all I could hear, everything seemed to slow down. Until I hit the ground with a muffled thump and rebounded. I didn't stop there, I continued down the side, unable to control myself.

What seemed like an eternity, the tumbling and tossing finally came to a stop, and when it did, all I saw was a black figure coming towards me. Before the world faded into darkness.


	2. Acquaintance

**Chapter 2**

**Acquaintance**

* * *

I found myself being chased by the villagers, running as fast as I could manage. No matter how fast I went, they seemed to come closer and closer, until everything turned white. I skidded to a stop, my parents stood in front of me, they both smiled before they disappeared into the white. Then it cleared, revealing a lone tree. Suddenly a pink Weavile jumped out followed by two Sneasel. I turned to see a ledge with rocks sticking out. As I got part way up, the rocks vanished into thin air, causing me to fall. Just before contacting with the ground everything suddenly became dark.

Then I woke up.

I attempted to get on my feet, but a sharp pain in my front leg caused me to flinch and lay back down. There were some white bands wrapped around it, the pain still lingered from my attempt. The environment around me was very foreign, never had I seen anything like it. Many machines where scattered around and the place had white and red all over. Other Pokémon seemed to lie near me, almost all of them having injuries of some sort.

There were two figures that seemed like they were talking to each other. One wore white and pink and had a red plus on the thing on is head, it also had red hair which seemed to loop in a particular fashion. The other wore purple and grey and had something strapped over its arm. There also was glinting coming from its chest as it moved about. It was some sort of stone around its neck. After some time, the one in purple came over to me and crouched down. I cringed at the thought of what it might do to me.

"Hey there… I saw what happened to you, lucky I was there to help you. I'm Darren." He gave me a smile as he took the black and yellow coloured thing from his head and placed it nearby revealing his scruffy brown hair.

"You injured your leg when you fell. Hopefully it will get better soon."

I looked back at my leg and attempted to move it again. The pain was just too severe.

"Right now you need to rest."

The other figure I saw walked in with a Chansey following behind it.

"How long do you think until his leg is better Nurse Joy?" He asked.

"It should only be a couple of days." Replied the Nurse.

He picked up the thing and put it back on his head.

"Guess I'm sticking around until then." He said as he adjusted the thing on his head.

"Well I better go for now, give me a call when he's better." He waved and exited out the door.

The nurse then turned her attention to me.

"You will be alright, just get some rest and let that leg of yours heal." She gave a humble smile before leaving.

But her Chansey stayed behind.

"What exactly happened out there? When he bought you in, you were pretty beat up." She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

I turned away, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Come on now, you can explain to me."

I paused for a second.

"I... I got attacked. I didn't know what to do. I tried to escape, but when I did... I fell." I explained.

"You must have fallen quite some way." She replied.

I looked around the room, unable to focus on the one spot for long. Until I stared back at my leg.

"That's not all... I lost my parents. The storm the other day. It happened whilst being chased. It suddenly intensified and I got separated from them." I looked towards Chansey, she seemed saddened by what I said.

"Well. I better let you rest. You seem to have gone through a lot as of recent." She gave the same sort of smile the nurse did and proceeded out.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep...

It was black. Strange voices began talking to me from out of nowhere. "You might be confused at the moment, but it will become clear in time... Everyone has their role, even those who feel they have none... People ask many questions, but not all of them get answered... Anyone, can make all the difference." Nothing was around. What could it have been? And what were they trying to tell me?

When I woke the next day I could hear what sounded like battling.

"Come on Flare, don't give up now!" shouted a voice. It sounded like the boy from yesterday.

"That's it! You can do it!"

I stared at my injured leg, and attempted to move it again, but the pain forced me to stop. At least it wasn't as intense this time.

How long would I be in this state?

The nurse walked in, followed closely by her Chansey.

"Let's see that leg of yours."

She slowly lifted up my leg. The pain began surging through my body, I clenched my teeth together. The pain was becoming almost too much to handle.

"Don't worry, this will only sting for a bit" Chansey got a purple spray bottle from a cabinet whilst the nurse untied and unravelled the white bands from my leg. Where the bands were had many bruises. There was one in particular which would have looked quite bad before I came here, but now there was almost no evidence of it. Chansey handed the spray bottle to the nurse, who then proceeded to apply it to my injuries. It stung, but eventually faded. I looked back at my leg, the injuries had pretty much vanished.

"There we go. You may still feel pain when you try to move it. But by tomorrow, it shouldn't hurt anymore." She gave me a smile.

"I should also contact Doctor Wiseman. I'm pretty sure he would want to take a look at your odd colouring." She left, Chansey following behind her.

A few minutes later I could hear the nurse talking to someone.

"He's dark red with purple eyes. I had seen many before, but I haven't seen one of his colours." She described.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Even my colour was strange to them. Am I that different?

I slowly went to sleep...

The next day I saw Darren talking with the nurse.

"So is he better now?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, he has fully healed from his injuries." She replied.

"Oh, and I've also asked Doctor Wiseman to come over and take a look at him. His colourings would be of great interest to him. He does unique Pokémon after all."

Another person walked in through the door.

"So you called about an oddly coloured Pokémon nurse joy?" It asked.

"Ah Doctor Wiseman, yes I did. He's currently resting in there." She pointed towards me.

The Doctor walked up to me, allowing me to get a better inspection of him. He wore blue with a yellow covering up his neck. He also had brown spiky hair and a weird piece around his eyes.

He kneeled down and leaned towards me.

"This is certainly different. Absol's are normally grey with red eyes, and if they are shiny its red and blue. But this one..." He pushed up the piece around his eyes and put his hand on his chin.

"I have to take notes on this." He bought out a notebook and began writing in it.

Nurse joy walked in, followed by Darren.

"So what do you think Doctor Wiseman?" She asked.

"His colour is definitely unnatural for his kind." Replied the Doctor.

"I don't know what could cause such a phenomenon." He stood and turned to nurse Joy.

"Would it be ok if I could take him to do some research?"

Darren didn't seem happy by what he had said.

"Actually, doctor Wiseman. I was hoping he could tag along with me"

The doctor looked towards me, then back to Darren.

"I've researched into Pokémon quite some time now. A find like this is truly fascinating." He paused for a second.

"I must research into this, who knows what I could find out!"

Nurse joy didn't seem pleased by that.

"Doctor Wiseman, just how important is your studies?" She asked.

"Well Nurse joy I must say that..." He stopped.

"Doctor Wiseman?" Nurse joy went to put her hand on him, he put his hand out and stopped her.

"Darren... You take good care of this Absol, okay."

A smile grew on Darren's face as he pulled out a red device from his pocket. He opened it and pointed it towards me.

"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol can sense coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger. This lead people to believe that they are the cause of disasters."

_'This lead people to believe that they are the cause of disasters.' _People think I'm the cause of disasters? I couldn't comprehend my thought, there's no way it could have been true. These people didn't seem worried about me.

He put the device back in his pocket, and crouched down beside me.

"So what do you think? Would you like to join me on my adventures?"

He reached out with an open hand.

I gazed up at him, and then back to his hand. I wondered to myself if joining him was a good idea or not.

"With your help, we will be the best partners out there!"

_'With your help'_

The words repeated in my mind, I had tried helping before but failed.

"I don't care about your colour, I will accept you for who you are."

I looked back up at him, and he gave a passionate smile to me. Never had anyone other than my parents said something like that. Hopefully I was making the right choice. I placed my paw on his hand, and he shook it lightly. His face beamed with joy as he reached into his bag and took a black and yellow ball from it. The pattern was similar to the thing on his head.

"I'm so glad that you want to come."

He tapped the ball against me and it opened. A red light emitted from it and surrounded me, my whole body tingled. Then the world faded away.

The following events couldn't be explained. All I know was that it was short-lived. The world came back once again.

I wasnt where I was before, I was standing at the entrance to the place.

"Welcome to the team!" Darren said quite happily.

The Nurse, Chansey and Doctor Wiseman all smiled.

"Why don't you give your new member a nickname?" asked the Doctor.

"Well..." Darren scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not the best with names honestly, but I can try!"

He thought for a while.

"Phoenix. How does that sound?"

"I think that's a good name for him." replied Nurse Joy.

"Same here" added Doctor Wiseman.

Phoenix. This is who I would be known as.

"Well come on Phoenix! We have plenty of adventures waiting for us!" Darren waved to the Nurse and Doctor Wiseman. And they waved back.

We headed outside...

This was only the beginning of my journey.


	3. Shadows

**Chapter 3**

**Shadows**

Took a while thanks to school and stuff.

* * *

I followed Darren to an open field. White lines marked out the separate regions of the wide flat space. In its centre was a symbol that looked exactly like the balls which Darren had strapped on his belt. He pulled the red device out from his pocket and pointed it towards me.

"Let's see..." Darren fiddled around with the device. Eventually it responded to him.

"Known moves: Feint, Scratch and Leer. Ability: Super Luck. Often lost in thought." Stated a robotic voice.

"Interesting..." Darren closed and put the device back in his pocket, and tossed one of the balls from his belt, into the air. It opened half way up and a red light burst from inside of it. Focusing itself on the ground. Once it subsided, a Monferno appeared its place. Stars where spinning around it briefly before dispersing.

"Phoenix, meet Flare." He's a reddish tinge. A colour I'm sure wasn't natural for him. He looked up at me with a smile.

"He has been my partner since the beginning of my journey. I'm sure you two will get along fine." Darren ran over to the side of the field and sat his bag down. Then pointed to one side of the field.

"Ok Flare, you move to this side." Flare bounded over to where Darren had instructed. Darren then pointed to the other side.

"And you Phoenix, move over there." I proceeded to walk over to where he pointed.

"Now you two. We are going to do a quick battle. Flare, be easy on our new friend alright." Monferno jumped up and down in excitement. I just stood there, wondering what would happen next.

"Phoenix use Leer!" I fixed my vision tightly on Flare. His face strained as he tried keeping a calm expression but couldn't hold it for long, eventually swinging his head away from me.

"Alright! Flare use Fury Swipes!" Flare's fingers begun glowing white, then slowly grew into the form of a claw. He dashed right for me. Giving a grin as he came closer.

"Now dodge it Phoenix!" I jumped to the side and Flare slid right by. Skidding as he attempted to slow himself.

"Yeah! Now Phoenix. Use Scratch!" I ran as fast as I could towards Flare. He was just about to jump out of my way but I managed to hit him in the side before he could. The strike managed to knock him sideways and causing him to tumble to the ground. Despite the blow he lifted himself up and got back on his feet.

"Flare, try using Fury Swipes again!" Once more his fingers glowed and formed into the shape of a claw. I was too close to dodge this one. The relentless assault of swipes was punishing. Knocking me left and right then eventually forcing me backwards and causing me to skid along the ground. Pain from the strikes stung throughout my body, but I tried to not give into it.

"That's it! Phoenix, try using Feint!" Once again I ran towards Flare. He just stood there, bracing himself for my attack. I leaped up and struck down on him as hard as I could. The blow made him stager, but only just. He glared at me with a smirk.

"Now Flare, Fire Punch!" He clenched his fist, and it suddenly became engulfed in flames. His smirk had turned into a grin, as he ran towards me. Before I could react he struck me hard, knocking me aside and causing me to travel some distance across the ground. The area he had hit left the feeling of burning. Although my legs felt weak from it, I slowly managed to get back on my feet.

"Don't give up now Phoenix!" Pain flowed through my body, but I didn't give in, I wouldn't allow myself to. Energy which I had never felt before flowed through me. It seemed like it was giving my legs strength. With it I zipped left and right at a rapid pace, quickly closing in on Flare. He couldn't keep an eye on me as I came closer. Eventually I contacted with him, knocking him off his feet and causing him to slide across the ground on his back. Darren seemed amazed at what I just did.

"Wow! Looks like Phoenix just learnt Quick Attack!" Flare slowly returned to his feet, although almost falling back down again.

"Let's not go overboard with this. That will be enough for now." Darren went through his bag and pulled out a golden spray bottle, and carried it over to Flare.

"You fought well... Here, let me tend to your injuries." Darren applied the spray to him. Then walked over to me.

"I can see a lot of potential in you Phoenix. We just need to keep training." Darren then began applying the spray to me. It stung as he sprayed it on my injuries, but the pain faded quickly.

_'I can see a lot of potential in you Phoenix. We just need to keep training.' _His voice repeated itself in my head. A lot of potential in me? It seemed like he knew more about myself then I did, but then again the device he had. It describes information about me. Some which I didn't know myself... He took a ball from his belt and held it towards Flare.

"Flare. Return." The red light came out from the ball and surrounded Flare. As quickly as he appeared, he was gone. I think I'll never come to understand how that ball works. From the corner of my eye I noticed movement near the bushes and turned to see what it was. A figure wearing a grey cloak, unable to see his face due to the shadow created from his hood. It slowly backed up and vanished into the bush. Suddenly I felt the same sensation from before, and my vision faded to black once again.

I found myself somewhere different. A giant black spire towered over the landscape. Above it where red swirling clouds with bolts of lightning bursting out from them at an unnatural rate. Making a loud crack every time it shot out of the clouds. Then it faded away.

"Phoenix, are you alright? Come on, wake up!" Darren's concerned voice broke through the darkness. Reality then slowly faded back into vision, and Darren was kneeling in front of me.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" I shook my head. Darren seemed worried about me. Whatever happened to me was obviously something to make him worry, but what was it that I had just seen?

"You just blanked out. You didn't respond to anything I said." I looked up at him.

"Are you ok now?" His voice still sounded concerned, but I nodded to him. Showing that I was alright.

"Alright..." He looked around briefly then back to me.

"There's a Dojo not far from here. If you really want we can get some training for you there." Darren seemed to have shrugged off what had just happened to me.

"I know the owner of the place. He's the Dojo Master. So he can help you become stronger." I thought about it for a bit. Darren just smiled.

"So what do you say?" Darren pulled the bag through his arms and on his back. I nodded in response.

"Alright, let's go." He began walking and I followed, briefly looking over to where I had seen the figure fade into the bush. Someone had been watching us...

We moved throughout the town. The streets had a reasonable amount of people. Some of them stared at me as we walked by. Others even whispered to each other, more than likely about my colouring. Although younger people seemed interested in me. Some even wanted to pet me. After some time making our way through, we finally made it to the Dojo. Sounds of vigorous training could be heard from within the building. Darren stepped forward and the door opened. Standing there was a person who wore white robes and a black belt around his waist.

"Jonas! It's me, Darren!" His excitement about seeing him was clear.

"Why, hello Darren. It's great to see you again." Jonas replied with a very welcoming tone. Stepping out to shake Darren's hand. He noticed me and leaned to the side slightly to get a better look.

"Who's your friend?" Jonas seemed intrigued by my presence.

"This is Phoenix." Darren took a step to the side, allowing Jonas to see me fully.

"What's with his colour? I've seen some different coloured Pokémon before, but never this sort of colour." Jonas examined me, fascinated by my colouring. Like many other people.

"I'm not quite sure. When I saved him he was like this." Darren scratched the back of his head.

"Well, life is a mystery... So you two came here to train?" Jonas smiled and positioned himself in a particular pose.

"We sure did!" Darren replied excitedly.

"Then you've chosen the right place." Jonas got out of his pose and proceeded inside. Signaling for Darren and me to follow him in, and we did. The Dojo had many pieces of training equipment. Most of them occupied by people and their Pokémon. There was also a ring where Pokémon seemed to face off against each other.

"Welcome to my Dojo. Here we can help you bring out your inner strength." Jonas welcomed us to the establishment.

"So how much will it cost to train Phoenix?" Darren asked reaching into his pocket and pulled a small case out.

"Hmm. One thousand Poke-dollars should do." Replied Jonas. Stretching his hand out towards Darren.

"That's a fair price." Darren opened the case and handed some gold coins to Jonas.

"Thank you." He bowed and put the coins away.

"Follow me please." Jonas begun walking through the training area and we followed behind him. Some people turned and looked at me, and so did their Pokémon. All of them staring at me for a moment as we walked by. I focused on the ground and tried not to stare back at them. Jonas led us through to a large area which had many devices. Obviously it was training equipment. Some of them looked pretty difficult to do.

"Let's begin with some basic training." He moved over to one of the devices.

"Phoenix. Can you come and step here." I proceeded over to him and stepped on the machine. Jonas pressed a button and it slowly began to move under my feet.

"Here we will train your reflexes. At a random interval an obstacle will pop up and you must jump over it." Jonas explained.

I walked at the same speed the floor was moving. It begun to pick up in speed, and I adjusted so. Suddenly a board sprung out. I attempted to jump over it, but it clipped my back legs and caused me to fall flat and be dragged off the machine.

"Come on Phoenix! Don't give up!" Darren was cheering me on.

"Do not worry Phoenix. You will eventually get it." Jonas reassured me.

I'll never give up. I have to keep trying...

***30 Minutes later***

Bounding left and right. Moving over and under. I felt my strength grow. No matter how hard it was, I managed to overcome the obstacles put before me.

"Alright Phoenix, that's enough. I'd say you've done pretty well." Jonas smiled and nodded to me.

"Nice work Phoenix!" Darren walked over to me.

"That was quite impressive. I can't wait to see how strong you are now." I gazed up at him. He seemed quite happy by my performance. Then I noticed something on the other side of a window. It was the figure I saw back at the field. Before I could do anything I felt the sensation once again, and my vision faded.

I found myself back at the spire. The clouds above it seemed to grow wider. The area around the tall building was slowly covered in a black fog. Pokémon all around cried out in pain as the fog covered them. Once it subsided, the Pokémon where not normal. They had changed into something... Horrific... The world then faded to darkness.

Reality came back once again.

"Phoenix?" I looked up at Darren. The concern easily seen on his face.

"Hmm. Seems like he just got a vision." Jonas kept a calm tone. Despite what had just happened to me. Darren turned towards him.

"His kind gets visions of disasters that soon occur. Your Pokédex should have told you that." Jonas looked down at me with a slightly concerned look. A disaster? What I saw had something to do with a disaster?... The thought lingered for a moment. That black fog was doing something to those Pokémon, and whatever it did certainly wasn't good.

"Too bad he can't tell us what he saw." Darren paused for a moment.

"Well... Thanks for training Phoenix. We shall be on our way now." Darren gave a smile to Jonas and they shook hands.

"Always welcome. Come back any time." He bowed to us, and Darren waved as we headed out of the Dojo. As we made our way through the streets I noticed that Darren still had a concerned look on his face.

"Vision of a disaster..." Darren said to himself. We went further down the road when Darren stopped suddenly.

"Look! over there!" He pointed towards a cloaked person pushing people out of his way. There was a black sac strapped over their arm. It looked like the person that was watching me before.

"He's obviously up to no good." Darren then began to make his way past people at a desperate pace, and I followed behind him.

"Phoenix use Quick Attack and knock him down!" Focusing my energy to my feet I closed in on the person at a rapid pace. With a quick swipe to his feet he fell over. The contents of the sac spilling across the pavement. They were the same device that Darren had around his belt. A chill suddenly ran down my spine. People nearby backed away and stared at us.

"Don't let him go anywhere Phoenix!" Darren shouted. He was still making his way towards us. I turned towards the person and growled at him. He slowly recovered from the fall.

"Ugh. Little pest." From his pocket he pulled out a black ball.

"Haunter. Night Shade." The ball opened and a black beam burst out. In its place was a Haunter. His eyes began to glow red. Then black beams shout of them. Although the ghostly energy struck me, it barely hurt.

"Phoenix hit em' with a Scratch!" Darren shouted. I dashed towards the Haunter and attempted to strike him with my claws, but it just passed right through him. I backed away from him. The Haunter gave a big grin as I did.

"Silly child." He pulled a small grey ball from his pocket and was ready to toss it.

"You shouldn't interrupt in our plans." With that he threw the ball to the ground. Black smoke burst out and surrounded them.

"Phoenix! Don't let them get away!" I jumped into the smoke, but nothing was there. Once it cleared. It revealed that they both had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Darren scanned the surrounding area.

"Hey look." He ran over to the bag which lay on the ground.

"I guess they were in a hurry." Darren then started going through the bag. When a person wearing blue ran up to Darren. Followed closely by a Growlithe.

"Hey! That bag has stolen property in it!" Darren backed away from the bag.

"What happened to that criminal?" She looked down at the bag then back at Darren. Her Growlithe also stared at me briefly before turning back.

"We managed to stop him Officer Jenny, but he escaped through a smoke screen." Explained Darren.

"Well it seems he forgot the bag when he did." She kneeled down and begun picking up the balls. Putting them back in the bag.

"Don't worry. We will safely return all these back to their owners." The Officer strung the bag over her shoulder and got back up.

"Thanks for stopping him. Who knows what he might have done with these." She was about to leave, when Darren stopped her.

"Wait. Who exactly was that?" Officer Jenny turned around to face Darren.

"We don't know exactly, but all we know is that they call themselves the shadow clan." She explained with a concerned tone.

"I better return these. Their owners are probably worried about them." She waved and proceeded down the road with her Growlithe. Darren stood there with a worried look on his face.

"The shadow clan..." He gazed blankly at the sky for a second, and then walked over to me.

"Hopefully we don't meet any more of them…" The concern in his voice was easily heard.

"Well. Let's get moving" He adjusted his belt slightly and headed off. I followed closely beside him...

We travelled out of the town, and into a lush forest. The trees swayed with the breeze. Making a peaceful rustling as they did. Tracking through the forest wasnt hard thanks to the path. After scaling the rise up to the cliffs we beheld a truly beautiful view. The sun could be seen setting over the ocean. Lighting the sky in a brilliant orange. Darren was also caught by the view. After gazing at the sight for a short time, he then turned to me.

"I think we should set up camp, yeah?" Darren put his bag down and started going through it. I sat down and continued staring out into the sun set. Watching it slowly sink into the ocean. Changing the sky from orange to red as it got lower. Darren set up a sleeping bag, and had gathered sticks and leaves into a pile. From his bag he pulled out a small white box and took a little stick with a red tip on it. With a quick strike against the box the tip burst alight. He placed it on the pile he had made and it slowly caught fire.

"There we go." Darren sat down beside the newly made fire and went through his bag. I walked over and sat beside the fire too. He pulled one of the balls from his belt.

"Come out Flare." It opened and once again Flare appeared. He also sat down near the fire. Darren was going through his bag once again. From it he pulled out various food items. After sorting through some he passed a few berries over to me.

"Here you go Phoenix." He gave an affectionate smile and went back to sorting through the food he had got out. He also handed some berries to Flare. Once handing food to us, he then began eating his own food. I stared at the berries he had handed to me. Two of them where yellow with orange spots, and the other one a blue colour. I leaned down and took a bite from the berries. There was a mix of flavours that spread itself throughout my mouth. Creating a very satisfying taste. As we ate. Daylight faded away, and night settled in. Darren was lying on his back. Staring up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I also gazed up into the night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled in the darkness. Truly was a beautiful sight to behold. Darren turned his head towards me.

"To think this is only the start of our journey together." He took the cap off his head and placed it beside him.

"So much has happened already... Who knows what will happen to us next." Darren went to look back up at the sky, but let out a loud yawn.

"I think it's time to go to sleep." He got up and proceeded to get into the sleeping bag. He rolled to face me.

"Goodnight Phoenix." Darren then rolled to the other side and went to sleep. I stared up at the stars for a couple of minutes. Thinking briefly about what had happened today...

That person. Was he the one watching me? And the visions I got. Could they possibly be linked in any way? I got myself comfortable, and closed my eyes. Slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
